


Espionage

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric gets Percy to spy on someone, assuring him he'll be very interested in what he sees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espionage

"I'm tired, Cedric. Can't we just call it a night?" Percy knew he was whining, but he really was exhausted. He was also still uncertain as to what exactly they were hoping to see out here and if it was even going to happen anytime soon.

"Percy, if you want to go back inside, that's up to you, but I'm going to hang out here for a while yet."

Percy sighed. His knees were starting to hurt from crouching behind the shrubs and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "What are we even looking for?"

"You'll see it when it happens," Cedric whispered. "And something tells me it's something you'll want to be here for. But even if you're not, I am hoping to collect some proof and I will show you in the morning."

"It would be helpful to know specifically what you're talking about. It is difficult to feel any motivation to be crouching here at this hour when I don't even know what it is that will be the reward. I trust you when you say it will be worth it, but I'm so tired I keep doubting that we're going to see anything at all. And if it's Filch in a bathing suit, I will cast an Unforgivable Curse on you. You've been warned."

Cedric chuckled. "No, I wouldn't be out here hoping to see that. It's actually something that involves your brother, Ron. And I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

Percy was curious, but part of him realized he didn't care. Ron had been a total jerk lately, especially after he caught Percy and Cedric cuddling on a bench in one of the abandoned corridors late at night a few weeks back. He completely overreacted, calling Percy "sick" and threatening to send an owl to their parents about the whole thing. Percy talked him down on that but they had not really spoken much since. Ron had taken to giving him dirty looks whenever they passed each other between classes and refused to sit anywhere near him in the Great Hall during meals.

"Cedric, I think he's the last person I want to see right now."

"I know, I know. Things are still a bit rough between you, but I think this will fix everything. Sometimes I think the only way to win is to fight fire with fire."

"So you have some sort of dirt on him? Is that what you're saying?"

"Sort of. But I can't prove it. So that's why we're out here. I'm hoping we'll catch a glimpse of him and either get a photograph or be able to jump out and confront him."

"Interesting," Percy commented under his breath. His mind started reeling as he thought about all of the different possible scenarios that could play out. It could be any number of things, and Cedric had not given him any clear indication of what to expect. He now felt wide awake and alert and was actively scanning the horizon again to see if he could see anything.

"Percy?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Ron would actually send an owl to your parents?"

"I honestly don't know," Percy replied blankly, eyes still fixated on the darkness in the distance.

"I just feel like I should know if I should do anything preemptive. Our dads both work at the Ministry and I know they talk to each other. I would never want him to find out from someone else."

"Maybe that means you should just tell him, then."

"And you would take your own advice?" There was a hint of criticism in Cedric's voice.

"Well, not right now. I feel like I need to test the waters a bit more before I say anything. I don't think my parents will be upset or anything, but it might help if they already have a grandchild before I tell them. With the shenanigans all of my brothers have been responsible for during their time, they're counting on me to probably be the first to marry and the first to have children."

"Well, that can still happen, you know."

"I suppose it can, but something tells me they have a little bit different idea of how that would all play out."

Cedric let out a quiet laugh. "Just tell them to get with the times."

"Have you met my mother? You don't order her around, even if it's supposed to be just a joke. That certainly would not go over well."

"I suppose you're right."

"Stop distracting me. I keep thinking I see something out of the corner of my eye, but I can't focus because you keep making me laugh."

"Sorry," Cedric smiled. "We might want to give up here in a few minutes. Maybe we're not going to see anything tonight after all."

"Wait," Percy whispered, placing his hand on Cedric's shoulder indicating that he shouldn't move. "I think I see something moving toward us there in the distance."

"Where?" Cedric asked.

"Over there on the other side of the Whomping Willow. I think it's a person-- no, it's two people. And they're walking toward us holding hands."

"Oh, I'm hoping this is exactly what we've been waiting for."

"You knew he'd be with someone else?" Percy asked, even more curious than before. "Who is he with? What's going on?"

"That's what we're out here to try and discover, Percy. I told you, I can't prove anything and I don't want to tell you anything and be wrong. It's not fair."

"I guess I can understand that."

The figures walking toward them were now close enough that they could make them out a bit more clearly. One of the two was definitely Ron, but Percy still couldn't tell who the other person was. He could tell they had short hair and he was pretty sure it was another one of the male students. Ron was walking toward him holding hands with one of the male students.

Suddenly it hit Percy over the head. Why would Ron be out on the edge of the Forbidden Forest late at night with another student and then return to the castle in a full-on public display of affection? Ron's disgust was all a ruse. He was being a complete jerk and for no reason at all. He was such a hypocrite and Percy had no idea why. Maybe he didn't want Percy to find out and tell anyone? Maybe he was ashamed of what he was doing himself and was projecting that onto his brother? Percy was definitely going to ask him because he needed to know.

"Percy! Look who it is!" Cedric whispered, the sense of urgency clear in his voice.

Percy looked back up and was also quite shocked. Ron was walking toward them holding hands with none other than Draco Malfoy. The two of them were giggling and talking and they were now close enough that Percy could see the way they were looking at each other. It was the same way he and Cedric looked at each other when they thought they were alone. And who would have thought that of all the people Ron could hook up with in the school, he'd end up with that little Malfoy git. Percy felt a little bit angry that Ron would be with him, especially considering all the grief Lucius had given their family over the years.

"So what do you want to do?" Cedric asked as Ron and Draco were getting closer to their hiding place.

"I'm not sure. I feel like I should pop out and confront him, but I'm worried that's going to be incredibly awkward. But if I wait to talk to him later, he'll just laugh it off and deny it. And let's face it, you have to see this to believe it."

"Oh, that is so true. I never expected to see him with Draco Malfoy."

Percy made a snap decision and he quickly popped up from behind the shrubs. "Ron! What is all of this?" he shouted.

Ron stopped smiling and turned to face his brother. He could see a look of sudden discomfort on Draco's face.

"Percy-- I, uh, um -- I -- this --"

"I'm disgusting, huh? I'm sick? And here you are doing pretty much the same thing? Except with HIM?"

"I know I wasn't very nice to you, but it's not like I meant to hurt your feelings. I just didn't know how to react and I didn't want anyone to know about Draco and me. I figured if I said it was no big deal, it would only be a matter of time before you figured it out."

"Well, I figured it out anyway. And maybe I'll be sending an owl of my own."

"Percy! I never sent it. It was an empty threat."

"Empty or not, it was an awful thing to say, Ron. You're such a total git sometimes!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, you should be. I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to inside and go up to bed. But we will be talking about this more later. It will be better for you if we wait until I'm more awake and less angry. Come on, Cedric."

Cedric stood and gave Ron a look of indignation. The two of them turned and briskly walked up the steps and slipped back inside the castle.

Ron and Draco stood for a moment staring at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"Oh, well," Draco finally broke the silence, "it was only a matter of time. And at least we don't have to worry about them telling anyone."

"Let's hope so," Ron replied as they followed the same path of his brother and made their way back inside.


End file.
